


[Podfic] Mixed Materials Synthesis

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV K-2SO, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recovery, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: The camera revealed that the person sitting at the desk was, in fact, Bodhi Rook. Presumably he was using an interface device of some kind, probably a datapad, wired directly to K-2’s core.[Hello, Bodhi,] K-2 said. [You have more color in your skin and appear better rested than you were on Scarif.][I should hope so,] Bodhi said, smiling as he wrote. [Glad the camera’s working.][Aural sensors next,] K-2 said. [I dislike silence.]Bodhi grinned and held up what looked like a comm link.[Forethought,] K-2 said. [From a human. I’m almost impressed.]





	[Podfic] Mixed Materials Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mixed Materials Synthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641880) by [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen). 



> I finally rediscovered my podfic motivation and got this edited almost a year after I'd recorded it. I still love this fic just as much as I did when it was first published ♥
> 
> Also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/150381.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/179389893063/fandom-star-wars-rogue-one-pairing).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/r1_mixed_materials_synthesis_bright_elen_sylvaine.mp3) (38 MB |1:22:09)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/r1_mixed_materials_synthesis_bright_elen_sylvaine.m4b) (40 MB |1:22:09)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
